OK OSCE
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Ini tahun kedua Sasuke dan Naru kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran. Ujian CBT sama OSPE sih masih bisa pass. Bagaimana kalau ditambah OSCE? Itu loh, ujian lisan yang langsung ketemu sama pasien. Sepertinya mereka butuh belajar ekstra supaya nilai OSCE mereka oke punya. Inilah segudang tingkah nyeleneh SasuNaru dalam berlatih OSCE. Warn: FemNaru, SasuFemNaru, drabble, AU.


* **Blok:** 1 blok isinya ada belasan/puluhan IT, biasanya ada 1 CBT, 1 OSPE, 1 OSCE dan 1 SOCA (kadang gak ada). Kalau blok paralel bisa lebih ujiannya. Biasanya 1 blok sekitar 1 bulan lebih dikit. Kadang ada yang sampe 3-4 bulan. 1 blok itungannya sama kek 20an SKS (bisa kurang atau lebih). 1 semester bisa ada 3-4 blok.

* **IT:** Integrity teaching. 1 IT sama kayak 1 kali pertemuan. Yah, intinya kuliah belajar teori gitu.

 ***skill lab:** ini kayak pengarahan/latihan diajarin sama dosen secara praktikal. Biasanya ada probandus buat jadi pasien (kalo gak ada probandus ya sesama mahasiswa itulah yang saling memeriksain diri wkwk).

 ***tutorial:** semacam diskusi kelompok dibimbing sama dokter pengajar yang jadi tutornya. Intinya 1 kelompok dikasih skenario case penyakit yang harus dipecahin dan dipelajarin tanpa bantuan tutor. Tutor berperan cuma buat nilai proses diskusinya. 1 blok biasanya ada 3-4 tutorial.

 ***Praktikum** : Praktikum biasa di lab kayak jaman-jaman SMA. Ada laporan sementara dan laporan final tulis tangan. Biasanya yang bikin susah itu pre-test sama post testnya.

* **CBT** : ujian pilihan ganda pakai komputer. Biasanya 100 soal selama satu setengah jam. Kalau di blok yang agak banyak materinya bisa sampe 150an lebih.

 ***OSPE:** ujian praktikum. Biasanya ada 25 post. 1 post ada soal yang harus dijawab, jawabannya ditulis dan waktu tiap 1 post kisaran 30 detik-1 menit. (ini sering tragedi jatoh pas lari-lari abis selesai satu post mau ke post lain demi ngejer waktu.)

 ***OSCE:** semacam ujian lisan. Skill komunikasi sama pasien bener-bener dibutuhin disini. Biasanya ada 4 post. 1 post ada 1 dokter yang nilai dan ada probandus. Kita dihadapin sama pasien, suruh anamnesis, periksa, kasih edukasi, dll ke pasiennya. Waktu 1 post 5 menit. (bayangkan betapa ngerap-nya mulut di sana wkwk).

* * *

Kedua bola mata biru Naru melotot untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala kuningnya menoleh ke arah kiri. Memasang wajah horor seekspresif mungkin. Sementara itu, anak laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya menghela napas singkat sebelum balas menatap Naru. Sasuke sudah sangat hafal apa maksud dari tingkah ajaib sahabatnya ini di setiap awal blok kuliah mereka.

Ya, setiap awal blok. Sungguh ekspresi yang klise.

Biar Sasuke tebak, kali ini Naru syok karena apa? _Tutorial case_ sebanyak 3 kali? Materi praktikum yang jumlahnya puluhan? Atau...

"Sas... demi apa, mulai blok ini kita udah ada OSCE?"

Hn, masalah OSCE rupanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naru, Sasuke sendiri juga ngeri membayangkan bahwa mulai blok ini mereka akan ada ujian tambahan selain ujian tertulis berupa CBT ( _Computer Based Test_ ), dan ujian praktikum alias OSPE ( _Objective Structure Practicale Examination_ ). Salahkan sistem kuliah mereka yang menganut PBL ( _Problem Based Learning_ ) aliran keras.

Serius, kenapa sih dia dan si kuning di sebelahnya ini bisa terjebak masuk ke jurusan macam pendidikan dokter begini? Cih, memang sih dulu saat SMA mereka berdua ngebet masuk FK. Ngebet masuk kandang macan yang siap buat otak mereka terbagi jadi dua bagian. Eh, otak memang ada dua bagian, kan? Ah, abaikan kalimat bodoh barusan.

"Sas... mukamu kalau ngeri juga biasa aja dong!"

"Hn... aku ngeri bukan karena OSCE. Ada setan di sebelah kananku."

"Teme! Seriusan kita nanti bakalan ada OSCE?!"

"Iya, kecilkan suaramu jika tidak ingin disuruh keluar oleh dr. Kakashi dari IT hari ini."

Ck, dasar Sasuke! Bisa-bisanya memasang wajah _stoic_ begitu di tengah kabar buruk begini. Tapi tunggu dulu... ada hal yang membuat Naru lebih takut dari sekadar pengumuman ujian tambahan macam OSCE barusan.

"Sas..."

"Apa lagi?"

"OSCE itu... apa?"

Izinkan Sasuke pindah tempat duduk sekarang! Duduk di sebelah Naru sungguh tidak baik untuk mempertahankan point IQ kalian agar tidak turun drastis.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OK OSCE © Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : OOC(maybe), Drabble, Typo(s), AU, FemNaru, etc.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Naru nyaris menjerit girang karena tahu sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Sumpah, ini _skill lab_ pertama mereka dan dia sekelompok dengan salah satu pentolan di kelas sekaligus sahabat baiknya sendiri. Kurang hoki apa, coba?

"Sudah pada kenal saya? Saya dr. Anko, dari Departmen Ilmu Penyakit Dalam, tutor kalian untuk _skill lab_ anamnesis hari ini. Sudah tahu, kan anamnesis itu apa?"

Semua mengangguk. Tentu saja, sebelum _skill lab_ tadi mereka sudah dapat kuliah pengantar dari dr. Kakashi selaku ketua blok ini. Itu loh, anamnesis itu wawancara medis. Intinya komunikasi antara dokter sama pasien supaya dokter paham penyakit apa yang diderita berdasarkan jawaban pasien atas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Yah kita langsung saja. Namikaze Naru dan Uchiha Sasuke maju. Tolong contohkan."

Naru cengok. Ada berapa nama Namikaze Naru di ruangan ini? Serius yang barusan dipanggil itu dia?! Demi apa?! ini baru hari pertama _skill lab_ tapi namanya sudah dipanggil untuk jadi percontohan mahasiswa lain?! Dengan Sasuke lagi! Aduh, kenapa dia bisa sial begini, sih?!

"Terserah kalian siapa yang mau jadi pasien dan dokternya. Yang lain perhatikan baik-baik, setelah mereka berdua simulasi, yang lain juga dapat giliran."

Seketika seluruh anak memasang wajah horor mendadak begitu tahu bahwa seluruhnya akan mendapat giliran.

"Nar, aku saja yang jadi dokternya."

Ini yang Naru suka dari Sasuke. Eh... maksudnya suka dalam artian teman ya! Bu-bukan suka yang itu. Sauke memang tahu caranya menolong Naru di saat-saat genting macam simulasi dadakan begini.

"Permisi, dok... ini boleh sambil baca modul panduan, kan anamnesisnya?"

Anko mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Oke, kasusnya laki-laki 31 tahun datang dengan keluhan demam. Tidak usah didiagnosis penyakit yang spesifik dulu. Cepat dimulai, waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Selamat pagi, Pak. Perkenalkan saya dr. Sasuke yang bertugas hari ini. Sebelumnya dengan Bapak siapa namanya?"

"Pak... Pak Upayung."

"Nar, serius!" Sasuke protes.

"Iya aku seriusss..."

"Baik, Pak Upayung... usianya?"

"31 tahun, Dok."

"Tinggalnya di mana, ya?"

" Di dekat TPU Konoha..."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ sesaat, namun tidak jadi protes karena melihat muka Naru yang seriusan.

"Pekerjaannya?"

"Dokter, Dok."

"Nar..."

"Iya iya... kuli, Dok."

"Jadi Pak, saya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai keluhan Bapak. Gunanya agar saya dapat mengetahui penyakit yang Bapak derita, apakah Bapak bersedia?"

"Iyaa..."

"Bisa diceritakan, Pak mengenai keluhannya?"

"Ini dok... sudah 3 hari ini badan saya demam. Demamnya itu kontinyu, waktu saya ukur suhu di _axilla_ , 38 derajat celcius, masih termasuk _hipertermia_... terus..."

Sasuke mendelik menatap Naru yang sibuk mengoceh. Ini anak benar-benar... Sumpah Sasuke tidak mengerti isi otak Naru. Pintar sih, soalnya Naru masih ingat mengenai materi demam yang mereka pelajari di IT kemarin. Tapi...

"Mana ada pasien yang ngomongnya begitu! Demam kontinyu... _axilla_..." Anko langsung menyela ocehan buntu Naru dengan galak.

Kan, apa Sasuke bilang... gara-gara otak intelek Naru mereka berdua malah dimarahi. Sasuke bingung mau mengatakan Naru pintar atau bodoh kalau otak Naru geser begini.

"Maaf, Dok... saya ulangi. Keluhan saya itu demam, Dok."

"Demamnya sejak kapan, Pak?"

"Sudah tiga hari..."

"Demamnya terus-menerus atau naik turun?"

"Terus-menerus, Dok!"

Santai saja kali, Nar. Tidak usah pakai tanda seru kenapa...

"Baiklah, Pak... apa bapak sudah mengukur pakai termometer?"

"Bisa ya, dok ngukur suhu pake termos?"

"Nar... gak usah sok bego gitu juga kali..." kali ini Sakura yang juga sekelompok dengan mereka ikut-ikutan gemas dengan tingkah Naru.

"Hehehe... belum, dok."

"Saat demam, apa yang Bapak lakukan untuk memperingan demamnya?"

"Cuma saya tidurin aja, dok. Sama dikasih istri makan sup."

"Demamnya jadi lebih mendingan setelahnya?"

"Nah itulah, dok! Makanya saya datang ke sini! Gimana mau mendingan, sup yang dikasih istri saya itu rasanya hambar, cuma wortel dipotong-potong pakai garam sedikit kasih air. Gak mampu beli ayam kami, dok... terus tempat tidur kami itu, beh... gak usah ditanya gimana kerasnya."

"Nar, ekspresimu biasa aja..."

"Biar menghayati, Sas..."

"Sudah-sudah, coba ganti yang lain aja, bisa stress saya lihat kalian berdua. Coba Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata gantikan!"

Sungguh dari sekian banyak blok yang sudah mereka lewati, Sasuke tidak pernah diusir paksa suruh digantikan orang lain seperti ini. Mau diletakkan di mana harga diri mahasiswa cerdasnya sekarang. Tolong izinkan Sasuke memecahkan _sphygmomanometer_ yang ada di ruangan ini dan mencekokkan air raksa di dalamnya ke mulut Naru sekarang juga. Sasuke stress melihat tingkah temannya ini!

Sementara itu, Naru sibuk menyeringai.

Yes! Akhirnya Naru tidak perlu lagi mencontohkan pada teman-temannya.

Serius, capek tahu cari-cari alasan seperti tadi. Sumpah, Naru sudah berusaha sungguh-sungguh agar peran sebagai pasiennya bagus. Tapi kenapa disalahkan melulu? Ah, pasti semua orang tidak mengerti mengenai dunia seni peran.

Pasti begitu.

Iya, kan?

 **Chapter 1: Anamnesis FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Pukul 3 pagi tadi saya dapet wangsit buat Fic ini. Sumpah, gak tahan pengen ngetik. Tiba-tiba aja saya niat lagi isi akun ini. Niat lagi ngisi fandom Naruto dengan my lovely kapal a.k.a. SasufemNaru.

Saya merasa prognosis fic kali ini bakalan baik deh karena ide fic ini dari kisah kuliah (gaje) saya sama temen-temen, jadi kemungkinan discontinuenya kecil (ya iyalah orang ini jatohnya drabble). Gak yakin bakal jadi berapa chapter. Pokoknya selama masih ada ujian OSCE, pasti bakal ada ide buat isi fic ini. Masalahnya tinggal waktu buat ngetik. Saya juga gak janji bakal update teratur ataupun cepet.

Saya minta maaf gaya tulisan saya berubah. Saya ngetik juga supaya skill menulis cerita saya gak menumpul. Sayang, udah skill jelek jadi tambah jelek kalo gak dilatih. Semoga fic ini kesannya gak terlalu ilmiah. Saya gak mau gaya deskripsi nulis cerita saya jadi samaan dengan essay yang sering saya buat di kuliah. Kebanyakan nulis laporan ilmiah bikin otak saya mabok. Semoga fic ini bisa jadi media berlatih saya buat menulis cerita kembali (walaupun materi idenya ya dari yang ilmiah-ilmiah juga).

Aduhh btw fandom Naruto keknya berubah bangettt. Saya gak kenal siapa-siapa di sini. Banyak yang hengkang, ya? (akhir-akhir ini ngubek-ngubek ffn lagi). Hampir 2 tahun gak main ke fandom ini wkswks.

Well, biarpun story saya udah 32 buah, keknya saya harus ngulang lagi dari awal deh... Salam kenal, semuanya!

 **Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
